


This Can't Be Happening

by abbykate



Series: Hide and Seek [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Reichenflavour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No loose ends. Pull no punches.  They’re watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the scheme: Jill decided that she, abbykate, and S.J. Hartsfield should all take lines from Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek" and use them as titles for drabbles. They each picked five. They will be posted as a series, in the order in which they fall in the song.

The gurney had a bum wheel. Typical Bart’s.

Sherlock counted each time the dent in the rubber hit the flat plane of the floor. He kept his breathing inhumanly shallow and refused to blink. 

No loose ends. Pull no punches.  They’re watching.

The wheel squeaked. One more turn and he’d be in the morgue. With Molly. And she’d give him her keys and he’d go out the back door and she’d go to John.

“He’ll need –“

“I know,” she’d said focusing only on the needle in his left cephalic vein.

She’d go to John. Everything had been perfectly executed.


End file.
